The present invention relates to blackjack-style wagering games. More particularly, the present invention includes methods for playing blackjack-style games which enhance its appeal by providing more options in favor of the player.
Blackjack is generally conducted using one or more decks of fifty-two cards each. Each player makes a wager to receive two cards. A dealer also receives two cards, one of which is exposed. Each player forms a final player hand by opting to stand, hit (draw more cards), double down with an additional wager, or split the pair if the two cards are of the same rank. If the player doubles down, he has to put up an additional wager equal to his initial wager and then the dealer will deal him only one card. If the player hits and busts (i.e., the sum of the cards in his hand goes over a target value of 21), then the player loses his wager immediately. If the player splits a pair, he must put up an additional wager equal to his initial wager and split the pair into two hands. Where the house rules allow for double down after split, the player may double down after splitting a pair by putting up a double down wager next to the wager on the hand being doubled. Where the house rules allow for surrender, the player may surrender his hand and forfeit half the wager.
After each player has formed a final player hand or busted, a final dealer hand is formed. If the initial dealer hand is not 17 or greater, additional cards are drawn to the dealer hand until his hand is 17 or greater. If the dealer busts (i.e. has a hand value greater than 21), all players who did not already bust are rewarded. Otherwise, the numerical value of each player hand is compared to the numerical value of the dealer hand. In determining a numerical hand value, aces count one or eleven, face cards count ten, and all other cards count their face value. For each comparison, whoever has a hand closer to 21 wins. If the dealer hand and the player hand are equal, the player's wager is returned.
A blackjack variant known as Super Fun 21 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,897. Super Fun 21, dealt with standard decks of 52 cards, provides not only the same double down options as Spanish 21 but also the option of surrendering half the bet on any hand including after splitting.
Another blackjack variant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,741 entitled “Split card feature during continued play of blackjack.” If a last additional card dealt matches a value of any previously dealt card, the player is allowed to separate the last additional card into a second hand. For example, a single card may be split off by the player after taking a hit when the hit card matches an earlier dealt card, such as one or the other of the two first cards in the original hand or another hit card.
Another blackjack variant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,045. A “double down split” option is provided so that the player who wishes to double down can put up an additional wager for an additional hand that shares the original two cards dealt to him. For example, a player who receives 9-2 in his original two cards may elect to “split double” and create a second hand by matching his initial wager. Now the two hands will share the 9-2 as their starting hand but will receive their own double down card respectively.
Another blackjack variant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,178 entitled “Blackjack game with discard option.” The player is allowed the option to discard one of his initial two cards by paying a discard fee in hopes of drawing a new card that can improve his hand.
The above prior art inventions provide blackjack players with options that either enable them to make more lucrative bets or mitigate possible frustrations. The invention also provides the casino operators more rule options in favor of the player to make their game more appealing. The rule options are described below: